


A Love Above Family

by forgetmyname (acrazyworldofdreams)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Braille, F/M, repost, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/forgetmyname
Summary: Callie and Brandon after the adoption happens. How she discovers her love for every member of her family and why it's so different from the way she feels about Brandon. How long can they keep what happened a secret and what will be the aftermath? How does he feel about Callie? Is he able to just be her brother? Is he willing to wait a year so he can be with her or will it never be ok? Can anything break them apart?Told from both Callie's and Brandon's POV.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Brandon Foster
Kudos: 1





	A Love Above Family

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: this is a repost from my original fic on Wattpad.

Becoming adopted was the best thing that had ever happened to Callie. Well, almost the best thing. She was finally officially part of her family, one that wanted her not because she was their blood but because they loved her.

Love. God was it ever going to get easier. She'd found a family but she'd also found the love of her life. She wasn't allowed to have both it seemed.

It was one or the other - not both. But she'd been allowed a taste of it again. One taste and even more of Brandon. The one who knew her inside out, her best friend and now her lover. Really did she just say that? She still couldn't quite believe what had happened but it had been easy, felt so right. She shook her head, trying to get the memory of Brandon kissing her body out of her mind. Her family had decided to go out for a meal to celebrate her adoption and they were all completely oblivious to the monumental change that had taken place between her and Brandon, so she really had to get her head in the game.

'Are you feeling ok darling?' Lena asked her in a low and concerned voice, trust mama to notice how distracted and unsettled she felt. 'I'm fine mama, honestly. Just really happy. It's everything I ever wanted and it's mine' she replied. Brandon looked up when she said that, she must have been speaking louder than she intended but he looked happy for her and sad at the same time. She hated that, she hated hurting him but it's what she always ended up doing.

Lena stood up and tapped her wine glass with a small dessert spoon, sending a shrill ding across the table obviously trying to gain everyone's attention - it was always hard for a mom of five kids to get all their attention but once she seems satisfied everyone's attention was on her she began. 'Okay everyone I suggest we toast to our beautiful Callie finally taking her rightful place at the heart of this family and we also toast the return of our final member Jesus'

Callie looked around the table at every member of her new but old family and took them in. To her right at the table was her mama Lena, so gentle but fierce. Someone she truly trusted to let Callie be herself and to discover life at her own pace. Next to her sat Jesus so grown up from his time away at the prep school but looking cheeky and friendly as he always had been. On his right sat his twin Mariana - Callie's best girlfriend and sister. For a girl so different from Callie she had no idea how the two of them had become so close but from the moment Mariana let her in there was no stopping them. Sure they had had a few ups and down with Wyatt and the car drama but that was what made them sisters and she really appreciated having a sisterly female influence in her life.

Next at the table was her beloved Jude, her most important reason for being. Room had had to have been made in her heart for her new siblings but he was her favourite and the one she would always choose above anyone else in the world. He was her number one priority and she was so relieved to her very core that they were once again family by law. They would always be family by blood but as she and Jude knew all too well the law could rip them apart quicker than a blink of an eye. She was so relieved they wouldn't have to worry about that again.

To Jude's right sat Brandon, In her eyes, she had two Brandon's in her life. The Brandon she loved like a brother - the one she could bicker with and fight about looking after their siblings with. Then underneath hidden where no-one could see was the Brandon she loved with all her heart. The one who made her feel brave every day, the one that helped her believe in herself so many times and the one she knew could still ruin everything for her but she was sure was worth the risk.

Lastly at the table sat her other mom. She'd been sandwiched in so mom Stef was on her left and Lena on her right. Stef was more the practical one than Lena and always the one to do the harder things. Setting down the law for the kids and with it came a respect her kids had for her. Knowing they could call her when they were in trouble. Different mums as anyone could have but really the perfect parents for a girl like Callie. She really couldn't believe how lucky she had been, even with all the trouble she had had.

Callie decided it was time to speak up 'So everyone, my family I guess. I just want to thank you all for everything you have done for me, and for Jude. I know I've caused my fair share of trouble and I can't tell you all how much I thank you for staying by my side. I love you all to pieces and have finally found my home'. Cheers erupted from the table as her family fully-heartedly agreed with her words.

Whilst all her family chinked glasses and hugged, she caught Brandon's eyes and tried to express with just her eyes that she loved him and she didn't mean it like her brother.


End file.
